Open Or Closed
by ladyjedinovember11
Summary: November Rose Lee is a complex girl. She runs from a past and wishes for something more than her tortured life. She gets that wish and is trasferred into the world of Star Wars. She discovers that she is not who she thinks she is, but rather much better t
1. Prologue

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Prologue

Absence is to love what wind is to fire. It extinguishes the small and enkindles the great.

It's a funny thing, fate. Nobody can try to stop it or even be successful at doing so. But fate has its own plans for us. We just never expected them to hurt so much. This is the beginning of the end of my life. I have traveled through it all. So, read the my tale, and cry the tears I did, live the pain I felt, feel the betrayal I witness, and find the love I found in the man they now call Lord Vader.

The day was November 11th of 2004. It was my 20th birthday, and I was moving in with my best friend, Colleen, in her New York apartment, and I was just out of college. I had spent four years in Oxford, and I missed home. Don't get my wrong, I loved England, but I always needed to have that comfort of home. As we shoveled in boxes and furniture my friend informed me of some very bad news, "Brennan's coming over." Silence. "He wants to talk to you."

Brennan and I went way back. For seven years we had this feud going, and it was still going. To make a long story short I used to like him, and he thinks I still do. He is just mad because I told him off, and being the man he is couldn't handle that. Just then he walked in, and I ignored him and kept unpacking. "November. November, I want to talk to you. Please listen to me," he pleaded.

"Oh! Colleen, do you hear something?" I asked cupping my ear. Colleen chuckled a bit, and I kept packing.

"I don't know why I bother!" Brennan yelled and walked out of my bedroom.

I got up and followed him. "Why? Why do you come back here and insist on breaking my heart?" I yelled.

He turned around, "I thought you changed! I thought that while you were away at college you found yourself, but I guess not. I thought we could be friends again!" His blue eyes burning with anger. My dull gray ones were as calm as the ocean.

"What? No, I have no idea who I am, or what I'm supposed to do. Do you know how hard that is, Brennan? You know who you are, and I don't. I'm lost, and I wouldn't be friends with you if you were the last friend on earth!" I yelled. He didn't know. He could never know.

"Yeah, I bet it is pure hell? So what? Get over it already!" he yelled.

That struck my heart. Tears began to fall from my eyes, and I looked at him to make sure he saw them, "You have no idea what I went through. You know nothing of what I speak!"

"Whatever," he shouted.

"Fine!" I shouted back. I began to turn around and he pulled my arm. He embraced me in a kiss, and for a second I welcomed it. Then I pushed and pulled away, "How dare you!" With that I walked away. Then before turning into my room I turned around I looked him in the eyes and said coldly, "I believe you know where the door is. You've seen it enough times."

That was the last time ever that I saw him, and I regretted it so much now. I entered my bedroom, and we spent the rest of the day unpacking, listening to music, and eating ice cream.

That night I made a wish. A wish I do not regret even now. I looked through the skylight in my room to the stars and harvest moon and whispered, "I wish I could leave this place. Be more than I am. I want to be different." With that I closed my eyes not knowing where I would wake up.

A/N: Well there you go I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of this week. But for now enjoy.


	2. A New Destiny

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter One:

A New Destiny

I had a life but I can't go back. I can't do that it will never be the same again. And I know I don't have anytime to burn.

As I awoke I didn't open my eyes. I felt two unfamiliar auras staring down at me. One was white with a tiny black cloud in the middle, and the other was a light green.

"Who is she, Master?" the white one asked.

"I'm not sure, but don't startle her Anakin," the green one responded.

Now I knew I was in no danger. My eyes flew open and I saw two men staring down at me. "Where am I, and who are you two?" I asked.

The two men looked very different from each other. The elder of the two wore a tan tunic with a brown cloak over his regular clothes. He also had a utility belt with some sort of weapon. He had a beard and brown slicked back hair. His brown eyes staring back in mine. His face was strong and wise.

My eyes then looked over into the blue smooth ones of the younger man. His face was fair, foolish, and strong. His hair was a short light brown. He wore a braid behind his right earlobe, and he too wore a utility belt, and a brown cloak that covered his tunic, which was black. He smiled slightly as his master began to speak, "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi and this is my Padawan learner Anakin Skywalker. You are on a space cruiser to Courascant."

My eyes grew wide as the thoughts raced through my head, and questions began to form in my mouth but I didn't speak. As I thought my eyes wandered down to my hands as I slowly sat myself up. "Excuse me," an angelic voice spoke. I looked up and my eyes met with Anakin's. "But who are you?" he asked.

I smiled, "I don't know who I am, but I know my name."

"What is your name?" he asked still smiling at me. His smile was entrancing and lovely. I melted when I first saw it.

"November," I began. "November Rose Lee." He nodded, and I smiled. Just then and alarm went off.

"We're coming out of hyper space," Obi-Wan said rushing to the door. "Anakin say with her please."

"Yes, Master," Anakin seemed so serious. There was something different about him. He seemed scared, uneasy, and a little bit disturbed, like something was troubling him in a great way.

I couldn't help asking, 'What's wrong?"

He then looked at me a little unsure, "What?"

"Oh! Sorry I don't mean to pry, but you don't have to tell me. I don't expect you to." I said in a mild apology.

He smiled, "Where are you from?" he asked

"Oh trust me I'm not from around here," I said laughing a little at my own joke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked at him and I started to think of a way to explain it. "Well, I'm from the future. After the republic is gone, and everything," I answered.

"So, you know what is going to happen?" he asked a little bit more excited than he should have been.

"Well, I guess. I really don't know. But I have a question for you. Where did you find me?" I asked

"We found you just lying here on our ship. My master sensed the force in you. He said there was something very strong about you," I looked at him a little confused.

"Well, I don't want to go back," I said remembering what happened. That wasn't for me. I needed a new life.

"You won't be going back," Obi-Wan now stood in the doorway leading to the cockpit. "I sensed the force in you, and it was very strong. I didn't take your midichlorian count but I expect it to be high. At least as high as Anakin's is." I nodded. "I believe you to be the Lost Prophecy."

"The lost what?" I asked.

"The Lost Prophecy, nobody knows what it means. Not even master Yoda," Anakin answered.

"That is why it is so complicated," Obi-Wan explained. "We don't know what is going to happen to this person. Nobody knows except the Chosen One."

I cocked my head to one side, "Who is the Chosen One?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Me," I looked over at Anakin. His sharp blue eyes were looking into my dark gray ones. They still seemed tense, and troubled. I nodded, but kept my eyes locked on his. I was hoping that a clue would come out of those eyes but nothing came.

Just then Obi-Wan spoke, "Well I will go see the landing through. We will go directly to the Council when we land. Be ready." I nodded. "Anakin stay here." He nodded.

When Obi-Wan left Anakin came and sat beside me on the bed. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I looked at him "You just did, but go ahead."

"I know we just met twenty minutes ago, but are we friends?" he asked

I gave a slight laugh, "Yeah sure." This was so unbelievable. I mean I saw the movies, and I knew what was going to happen, but now I was going to be added into the mix. This was beyond bizarre.

He gave me one of those genuine smiles, and I smiled back. Something then snapped in me, my smile turned to a frown, and I broke eye contact. "What do you think is going to happen to me?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled," You can't keep a promise like that."

"And why not?" he asked 

I looked at him as serious as I could be and answered, "Because death is just another path . . . one that we all must take."

"She is right Anakin," we both turned and looked to see Obi-Wan waiting for us. "Now come on we have Council meeting to attend." So we got up and followed him off the loading dock, and out to the landing platform.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry for using an LOTR quote but it seemed like the right thing to say. LOL enjoy hopefully next chapter up by next week.


	3. My Place

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Two

My Place

I'm lost within the whiteness of my soul. I'm lost within the black of my heart. Everybody said I was a fallen angel. I'm not okay anymore. I'm falling apart.

We were waiting outside the Council chamber to go inside. I started to wring my hands and pace like mad. Moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Anakin staring down at me, "Ready?"

"No," I answered. "But there is no turning back now."

He gave me a reassuring smile, and we walked in. There were about twelve Jedi sitting in a circle around the room. "Your report Master Kenobi," a bald African – American man sitting in front of us demanded as we took to the center of the room.

"The border dispute went well, and has been resolved. However we did find someone of interest," at this Obi-wan motioned to me, and I stepped forward. "I have reason to believe this is the Lost Prophecy."

"Test her, we will," a cute little green alien said. "Meanwhile a mission, we have for you."

"Senator Amidala of the Naboo has been a target of assassination attempts. You and your padawan will be her bodyguards. You will leave in two hours. Now I recommend you go get your supplies ready," the bald man said.

"Yes master," Obi-wan and Anakin bowed then left. I was there all alone in a room being judged just like middle school.

"Right, Master Obi-wan's guess, may be. Test you, ask you questions, we will. Master Yoda, I am known as. Master Windu, to my left, will be testing you also," Master Yoda said indicating to the bald man beside him.

Master Windu nodded and started to give me directions, "We will begin. First I will ask you some questions. Then we will move on to a different part of testing. Ready?" I nodded. "Okay. Where are you from?" he asked the first question.

"Earth," I answered.

Just the Yoda spoke, "How feel, you?"

"Well," I began. "I am afraid, confused, lost, and some what angry."

"How so?" Master Windu asked.

I looked down at the floor then back up straight into Yoda's green eyes, "I am afraid of what will happen to me. I'm confused because I don't know who I am. I'm lost because I don't know what to feel, and I am angry because I let go before I could hang on."

"In riddles, you speak. Much emotion, I sense in you. Dangerous, you could be," Yoda stated. They asked me more questions, most of them about my history, and life, but then they finished the interrogation, and I waited patiently for there next set of instructions.

"Here we will give you a lightsaber, and you will deflect the blasts that are thrown at you," Master Windu explained. I nodded took the blade handed to me and it began.

When the blasts came at me something filled my body and made me move to block the attacks. It was a sensation I had never felt before, and it made me comfortable with my haunting past, and with myself. After about ten minutes of this it stopped, and I looked at Master Yoda to see what he had to say.

"Lost Prophecy, you are. Your mission is that of Obi-wan and Padawan Anakin's," Master Yoda said.

"You have one hour to get ready. A droid will be waiting for you outside. Good luck," Mace said.

I bowed and started to walk towards the door. "Lady Jedi November," Yoda said. I turned around. He held two lightsabers in his hands, "Forgetting something, are you?" I smiled and the blades came flying to my hands. I ignited them, and noticed they were black and white.

"Master Yoda," I began but was cut off.

"Why these colors, you wonder?" he said stating my question. "Innocence you still have, is what white resembles. All that can destroy you back resembles. Balance and out weigh each other they can. If out weighed one is, the other will take over." I nodded and left the room with all Master Yoda said in mind. I didn't understand it, but I knew that I would someday.

I walked to a room where clothing was provided for me. I quickly changed then waited for someone to come get me. The clothing was the same attire Obi-wan wore. My two lightsabers where clipped to my utility belt. Just then there was a knock on the door.

I turned around to see Anakin in the doorway. "Obi-wan will come get us when he's ready," I nodded. "I heard the Council found you as the Lost Prophecy."

"Yes, but it just hasn't absorbed me yet," I told him.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

I shook my head, "No."

"I'm your friend. I want to help you," he said putting his hand on the small of my back.

"If you want to help me first you have to help yourself. Why are you so uneasy?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong," he said turning away.

I turned him around, "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes," I stared him down. We were in a tension silence until there was an interruption.

It was a knock at the door, but I didn't turn away. "November stop," Obi-wan demanded.

"We are not done," I said in a menacing voice to Anakin.

Then I walked out of the room wondering if that brick wall I put up so long ago had finally come down, or if was just starting to crumble.


	4. A Senator and a Lady Jedi

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter three:

A Senator and Lady Jedi

Love makes bridges where there are none.

As we were waiting in the elevator to take us up to the Senator's apartment I sensed Anakin was a little tense.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-wan noted.

Anakin shrugged, "No not at all."

I rolled my eyes at Anakin's answer. Then right when I was going to say something I felt a sharp pain in my gut from Obi-wan's elbow. I shut my mouth.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin, "o haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi-wan smiled at the memory.

Anakin looked at his master and smiled, "you fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Obi-wan chuckled, and Anakin followed suite. "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath," Obi-wan coaxed.

Anakin shook his head, "o haven't seen her in ten years Master."

The rest of our journey was quiet. When the doors opened a creature was standing there. His eyes were yellow and he was sort of frog – like. "_A trait Colleen would love," _I thought with a smile.

"Obi? Obi!" the creature wailed. "Meesa so smilin to be seein yousa," the creature said shaking Obi-Wan's hand.

"It's good to see you too Jar Jar. Now let me introduce Lady Jedi November," I stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you," he said bowing.

I smiled," Same here."

Jar Jar then looked passed me, "Annie? Is that really you?"

"Hi Jar Jar," Anakin replied.

We then followed Jar Jar into a room where three people were talking. "Meesa here," Jar Jar announced. "Lookie . . . lookie . . . Senator. Desa Jedi arrived."

Obi-wan came forward, "It's a pleasure to see you again M'Lady. " Obi-wan then extended his hand and the Senator took it.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. Who is this?" the Senator indicated to me.

"This is the newest member of the Jedi Temple. Lady Jedi November please meet Senator Padme Amidala," I looked at her and shook her hand.

She then stared behind me, "Annie?" she questioned. "My goodness you've grown!"

"So have you," he said looking at her a little goo – goo eyed.

Padme then turned to Obi-wan "Our presence will be invisible M'Lady I can assure you."

We all went to sit down on the couches. I sat next to Obi-wan not wanting to start anything with Anakin.

Just then a man I a uniform began to speak, "I'm very glad you are here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamilla had been informed of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me," Padme said.

Obi-wan frowned, "We're here to protect you Senator, not start an investigation."

"We can't make any promises," I said politely.

Anakin then spoke, "We will find out who is trying to kill you Padme, I promise you."

"Anakin, remember our assignment," I said, but he ignored me.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan," Obi-wan said trying to put Anakin in his place.

Anakin quickly tried to cover himself up, "I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

"We will not go over this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to our lead," Obi-wan said throwing me in there. I wish he hadn't had done that.

Anakin then tried to reason, "Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

Obi-wan sighed, "We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire," Padme said getting up.

We al gave her a small bow, and her handmaiden followed her to her room.

Just then Captain Typho spoke, "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Obi-wan and I nodded.

"Meesa busten with happiness seein yousa again Annie," Jar Jar said as Anakin.

Anakin looked down then over to Padme's room, "She hardly recognized me Jar Jar. I've thought about her everyday since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a long long time," Jar Jar said in hopes of picking Anakin's spirits up.

"Anakin you're focusing on the negative. Be mindful of you thoughts. She was pleased to see us," Obi-wan said with a smile.

Obi-wan left the room to go and check the security. An hour later I decided to check on the Senator. When I entered the room was dark except a lamp lit in the corner. The Senator seemed to be reading. She looked up, "Sorry. I just thought I'd come check on you," I said with sincerity.

I turned to leave, and heard her call me, "Lady Jedi." I turned around. "I could use some company."

I smiled and walked in shutting the door behind me. I went and sat on the edge of her bed. "My pleasure," I smiled.

"Is it hard being a Lady Jedi?" she asked.

"I don't know," she looked confused. "I have only been one for a day. I haven't been in much danger. So, I don't really know."

"I've heard of you," she said. "You're the Lost Prophecy. They say you come from a different world."

I nodded. "What did you do back on your home planet?" she asked.

"Well," I began. "I read. I wrote stories. I sang."

She smiled, "Will you sing a song for me from your home planet. It's been a long time since I heard a song."

I nodded then I began.

"I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong what's wrong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reason why

You've been rejected

Now you can't find

What you've left behind

Be strong be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind she can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place

She wants to go home

And nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

She's lost inside lost inside

She's lost inside lost inside"

"That was beautiful," she praised.

I smiled, "Thank you. Now will you excuse me Senator."

She cut me off, "Please call me Padme."

"Padme. I will go check on Anakin," she smiled and I walked out of the room.

Anakin was standing outside on the balcony. I went to go stand with him. "I heard you singing," he said when I approached.

"Oh," I said.

He turned to me, "It was entrancing."

"Thank you," I said and we sat a couple minutes in silence. "Anakin talk to me. Tell me what your feeling," I said.

He looked at me, "I'm scared for my mother. I'm having dreams about her suffering . . . dying." He looked scared.

"Don't," I said. "Everything will be okay, and if it isn't then fat has a reason for it to be that way." I then hugged him and we stayed that way for a minute or so.

The he pulled me away to arms length to look at me, "Tell me what's wrong with you. I told you my problem."

"It's only fair," I said while breaking away from him. "When I was being tested by the Council you know. They asked me questions. One of them was 'What has happen to you in the past?' So, I told them about how my parents split apart, about how my friend died, but I didn't tell them one thing."

"What was that?" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I looked out across Courscant. I saw the Jedi Temple in the distance, and a tear raced down my face. "Anakin when I was sixteen I tried to kill myself," he started to ask me how, but I got there first. "The reason why my friend died was because I killed her. We got in an accident, and she died in my arms. I hated myself, and its my fault," I was crying freely now.

He turned me around and began to wipe to tears away. "Shh. It's alright. It's not your fault. It just happened. Remember what you told me about death?" he asked.

"That's its just another path one that we all must take," he nodded. "I should really try to practice what I preach huh?" I chuckled.

"You know what?" he asked.

I looked at him, "What?"

"I should teach you how to meditate. It will help you get rid of all these thoughts," he smiled. "How about it?"

I nodded and we walked back tot he couches to meditate.

A/N: Sorry for the depression. Just thought I'd spice it up a bit. Next chapter by Wednesday or maybe sooner! The song: Nobody's Home By: Avril Lavigne.


	5. High Flying

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Four

High Flying

Tell me how were gonna make it last? Your ready to fly I'm ready to crash. Don't go.

An hour later Obi-wan walked into the apartment. My eyes were still closed, but I knew who it was. "Hello, Master Kenobi. So, what's going on with the security?" I asked in a very funny accent.

Anakin almost burst out laughing at Obi-wan's face. "Well, Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" he asked looking at the cameras.

Anakin got up, "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

"What's going on?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin sighed, "She cut off the cameras."

"She thought it was creepy. You know Anakin watching her and all," I cut in.

"She didn't think it was creepy. She just didn't like me watching her," he retorted.

I shook my head, "Which is incredibly creepy."

"Is not."

Is too."

Is not."

Is too!"

"Okay. Stop. You guys are acting like children," Obi-wan said disapprovingly.

Anakin bowed his head, "Sorry, Master."

"Yeah sorry Master Kenobi," I said as well.

Obi-wan looked at the camera, "What is she thinking?"

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder," Anakin stated.

Obi-wan set the camera down and turned to Anakin and me, "There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"He's right Anakin. Trust me where I come from there are plenty of ways," I pointed out.

Anakin looked at Obi-wan, "I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?"

"You're using her as bait?" Obi-wan asked raising his eyebrows.

"It was her idea. Don't worry no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me," Anakin said nodding.

I chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

Anakin shot a glare my way then turned back to Obi-wan, "It's too risky. Besides your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?" Anakin questioned.

I looked at him, "Yes."

"Possibly," Obi-wan answered.

Anakin was now on the balcony overlooking Courscant. "You look tired," Obi-wan said.

Anakin turned around, "I don't sleep well anymore."

"Because of your mother?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin was now coming back into the apartment, "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her."

"Dreams pass in time," Obi-wan said.

I nodded, "He is right Anakin. I used to have this dream where I was falling forever, but it passed. And now if I have that dream I learn to enjoy it. I like falling forever."

"Yes, but I'd rather dream of Padme," Anakin said dreamily.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order a commitment not easily broken and don't forget she is a politician. They're not to be trusted," Obi-wan said. It seemed like advice, but there was something in me telling me that he was wrong.

"Master Kenobi, in my world politicians they seem not to care. I understand where you're coming from, but perhaps there are some good ones," I said questioning him.

Anakin nodded, "And besides you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Now, Anakin, I'm not sure about Palpatine. There seems to be something up his sleeve. I'd be careful," I said.

"You don't even know him," Anakin said.

I looked at Anakin with intensity growing in my eyes, "I know more than you do." I walked out onto the balcony, and Obi-wan followed me.

I had my hands on the railing when he came beside me, "You know something."

"Yes," I answered.

"Tell me," he demanded.

I looked at him, "If I told you there wouldn't be a story now would there?" Then I went back inside.

"I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about," Just then he stopped talking, and I ran toward the Senators bedroom.

I ran into the bedroom lightsabers ignited, and caught the probe droid by the window and ran. I leaped out and grabbed it as it zoomed away.

I was zooming around Courascant on a droid that was deliberately trying to throw me off. It zoomed close to the speeders a possible but I hung on. Then it brought me so closed to a round speeder with an alien in that shouted something to me, "Sorry!" I apologized. This was just great. Just then the probe droid was blasted and I fell.

I was falling forever. Just then I hit a speeder, and noticed Anakin was driving it. "Get in!" he shouted.

I got into the passenger seat, and looked at him, "You have impeccable timing." He smiled. "She's over there," I said pointing to a green speeder.

"She?" Anakin asked.

I nodded, "It's a she, and she I think might be a changeling." We passed closely by a speeder and I almost got my head taken off. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I asked.

Just then the assassin took a dive in traffic, and we follow after her. As we are diving a bus is pulling out of the station, and Anakin is still diving. "Come on Anakin drive right. I can't believe they gave you your license. You crazy galoot!" I yelled as we pulled up just barely missing the bus.

"Would you like to drive then?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No I used to driving on the left side of the road!"

Just then the bounty hunter took a sharp left, and Anakin keeps going straight. "What! What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is a shortcut. Don't worry I know what I'm doing, I think," Anakin said a little unsure.

"If we get out if this alive Anakin Skywalker, remind me to kill you," I said threatening him. Just then we stopped in the middle of traffic, "Great we lost her. You were so bent on getting her, and you messed it up!"

"Not necessarily," he said leaping out of the speeder.

I looked down, "Wait, Anakin. Come back. I don't know how to fly this thing! Oh well. I'll figure it out." It was just like a care, and so o pressed the petal, and dove to get to the speeder, Anakin landed on.

I met up with them about 20 minutes later when Anakin's lightsaber came flying at me. I grabbed it and put it in the passenger seat. Just then the speeder started to crash. I quickly landed my speeder, took Anakin's lightsaber, and tried to find Anakin. He was across the street about to go into a club. "Anakin!" I shouted.

He looked at me as I met him at the entrance. "She went into the club."

"Yes, I know just wait a while. She went in there to hide," I said.

He nodded, "Yes of course."

"By the way here is your lightsaber. Don't lose it again or I'll have your head. Okay?" I asked all innocent like.

"Okay," he answered.

"Now let's go," he nodded and we entered the club.

A/N: Sorry so late in the night, but my computer broke down **kicks computer**. Anyway so enjoy. And love to all my reviews! Peace!


	6. Reflection and Memories

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Five

Reflection and Memories

I'm lost in my world of mystery. An island of vision and memories.

I'll tell you once and I'll tell you again. I'll hold on for all eternity.

We walked into the club, and I noticed it was nothing like the clubs back home in New York. These were so much cooler. "Let's go sit down," I said.

Anakin looked at me like I was crazy, "Why?"

"She will come to us Anakin. Reverse psychology I think. Come on let's go sit down," I said with a smile. We walked over to the bar, and I asked for a glass of water.

The bartender came back with the clear liquid, and set it down in front of me. I stared into the glass and I could see my reflection. My black and blonde hair fell around me shoulders. I remember when I was sixteen, and going against my dad's wishes and getting it dyed. He was furious. My cold gray eyes showed no emotion as I looked into the glass. They hardly ever did unless I wanted them to. My thin pink lips were moistened with my tongue. I remember dressing up with my mother's clothing and using her make-up. The bright red lipstick stained my lips for a week. I smiled. My heart shaped face curved as I smiled.

I tried to think of what I was trying to do here. What was I going to do when the time came for me to help Anakin? I didn't know. I didn't want to think of all the people he was going to hurt, and of all the people he was going to help kill. I could be one of them. Though dying really never scared me. Obi-wan was right I did know something, but I wasn't going to tell anybody not even the Council. I had to let the story play out. I had to let things go the way they had to go, and in the end if I could change them well that would be great. But I couldn't make any promises not even to myself.

Just then I felt water come down my cheek and land in the glass before me. "Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me," I said. "Just wait a few more minutes. I can feel her. She is going to go for me. Just let me react okay?"

He nodded. A minute later I felt her very close. "Three . . . two . . . one." I whispered, and swung around my black lightsaber a glow. Her arm fell to the floor.

"Jedi business. Go back to your drinks," Anakin said, and everybody sat down.

We took her out through the back door, and laid her down. "Okay, now the quicker we get this done the quicker you get to have your arm tended to. Who hired you to kill Senator Amidala?" I asked.

She looked at me, "It was just a job."

"I said the quicker we get this done the quicker you wont die!" I said.

She looked at me, "You think death scares me?"

"It's what most people fear," I said looking at her with understanding. She didn't care if she died.

"Just let me die," she said.

"No, I want to know," She didn't say anything. "Before we get old please," I said unpatiently.

"Tell us now!" Anakin yelled.

She looked at me, "I'll tell you. But before I tell you, you have to answer a question for me. Why aren't you afraid to die?"

"Because I'm already dead," I answered unemotionally.

She flinched, "It was a bounty hunter called." She stopped. We heard something take off, and say another bounty hunter take off on his jet packs.

Looked down at her neck where he shot her, and pulled something out. "Obi-wan might want to take a look at this," I said standing up. I began to walk back to the front of the club, and Anakin followed me.

We got into the speeder, and Anakin took the drivers seat. "No! No, get out. I'm driving,"

"Why?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Because you're going to end up killing us before we even reach the Senator's apartment," I said my hands on my hips.

"All right. But before I do answer me this. What was the deal with that back there?" he asked.

I walked over to the driver's side, and looked at him, "Something that happen back home. Something having to do with love. Okay?"

He nodded got out, and I got in. Started up the engine, and we were off. He kept looking at me, and I got fed up with it. "What?"

"You seem pretty calm for someone who has almost killed somebody," he said.

I looked at the road as we pulled into the parking lot, "I never said I hadn't killed anybody before. Don't ask anymore questions. If I want to tell you I will. Just give me time."

He nodded, "I understand."

That night I slept.

_It was dark, and I was on the roof of an apartment building. I was standing on the edge. I leapt off, and I fell. I stared to smile with a great feeling of joy. Then I saw the ground coming ever closer to my falling body. Just then I hit the ground. I saw from the top of the apartment building my lifeless body, and the blood that surrounded it. I turned around, and walked off. Then I woke up. _

I was on the couch in Padme's apartment. On the floor beside me slept Anakin. I remembered now we came back, gave Obi-wan the low down then the dart, and then we went to bed. I looked over to where Obi-wan slept, but he wasn't there. I looked up, and he was on the balcony. I walked over to him, but he didn't look at me. He just kept looking out over Courascant.

"I felt you tense in your sleep," he said. "What is wrong?"

I looked out over Courascant, and felt the wind in my hair as I began to speak, "I had my usual dream of falling, but this time I hit the ground. Then somehow I was back at the place I fell from, and I saw myself dead on the pavement. What do you think it means Master Kenobi? I seek your guidance."

He looked at me, and I turned to look at him, "I'm not sure. You should ask Master Yoda in the morning. This might have something to do with your prophecy."

I nodded.

"November. November, wake up," I heard. I opened my eyes, and saw Anakin staring back at me. "We have to go to the Council. Get dressed."

I got up grabbed my garb witch was totally different today. It was a black pant and shirt with a hole in the back. I walked into the Senator's room to change, and saw that she was picking out her cloths for today. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," I replied.

She looked down at the clothes in my hands, "What is that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Oh well if they want me to wear this I guess I'll have too. Unless I want to go naked, but I highly doubt that. " The Senator chuckled, and I began to change.

"Well, I see your not modest," She said.

"Oh I'm sorry are you? I can go change in the bathroom if you want," I said picking up my things.

She smiled, " I'm glad that you aren't modest. I'm not either. I guess being in the Senate for so long I got kind of got carried away."

I nodded, and finished changing.

A while later we were walking to the Council chambers. When we got there we waiting a little while, and I notice Anakin was staring at me. "What is it this time Anakin?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Yeah okay," I said sarcastically. The door opened and we went in.

When we went in I explained what happen last night, and waited for what Master Yoda would say. "Speak in riddles, you do Lady Jedi November. Curious of your answer, I am to the bounty hunter. Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-wan," Yoda finished.

"Most importantly find out who he is working for," Master Windu finished.

Obi-wan looked concerned, "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawan and Lady Jedi November will." Yoda answered.

Master Windu looked at us, "Anakin, November, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." I nodded.

"As the leader of the opposition it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital," Anakin said worried.

Yoda closed his eyes then opened them, "Until caught this killer is, our Judgement she must respect."

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her. Take November with you. She can help, " Anakin nodded.

Obi-wan and Anakin bowed, and started to walked towards the door.

"Do you still have something to say Lady Jedi November?" Mace asked.

I nodded, "Yes, last night."

"A dream, you had. The meaning of this dream, you want to find," Yoda stated my concern. I nodded. "To Naboo, you must go. There the meaning of the dream will be found."

I bowed, "Thank you Master Yoda."

He smiled as I walked out.

Anakin and I walked into a red office, and I saw Chancellor Palpatine looking out the window. He turned around, "Ah Anakin, and November how nice it is to see you." He held out his hand and Anakin shook it then he held his hand to me and I glared at him.

"It is Lady Jedi November to you Chancellor," I said in a hostile way.

He looked at me and his smile disappeared, "Yes well. What can I do for the two of you?" he asked

"We are protecting Senator Amidala as you know, and we were ordered by the Jedi Council to take her back to her home planet of Naboo. We need you to help us," Anakin explained.

He smiled at Anakin, "I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that."

"Thank you, your Excellency," he said humbly

We started to walk around, "And so, young Padawan, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off."

"There guidance more than my patience," he answered.

"You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met. And you Lady Jedi, I see you becoming powerful."

I turned with a glare, "Maybe even more powerful then you. Right?"

"Don't mind her. She is confused. Thank you your Excellency," Anakin said waving me off.

A couple minutes later it was time to go. "November, let's go," Anakin said as he was heading out the door.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes Anakin. I want to talk to the Chancellor in private," he nodded and walked out.

The Chancellor was sitting at his desk and looked at me, "Yes."

"I know who you are, Darth Sidious," I turned around to the door, and before I went I looked back at him. He was now glaring at me, and I gave a wicked smile, "That is a warning and a threat."

A couple hours later I was sitting on Padme's bed watching her pack. "I don't like this idea of hiding," she said angry.

I smiled, "Yeah but it beats dying right?"

She smiled a little, and Anakin spoke, "Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-wan long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided," she said frustrated.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us," Anakin suggested.

Padme looked at Anakin, "Anakin you've grown up."

Anakin turns towards the window, "Master Obi-wan manages not to see it."

"All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow," Padme said wisely.

Anakin picked up a ball on the table near the window were the droids were repairing the window, "Don't get me wrong Obi-wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only in some ways a lot of ways I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials, but he says I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on."

"That must be frustrating," Padme said giving her regard.

He looked at her, "It's worse he's overly critical. He never listens. He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!"

"Anakin," I began. "You may think that, but look at it from his point of view. He is right in some ways. Not saying that I agree, but having my prophecy interlock with yours I have to watch out for you. I'm also a mentor."

An hour later we had said our good-byes, and were headed towards the transport.

"Suddenly I'm afraid," Padme said.

Anakin looked at her, "This is my first assignment on my own. I am too."

"This is my first time even in this galaxy! I'm freaking peeing in my pants," they looked at me a little strange. "It's a figure of speech." They nodded.

"Don't worry Artoo is with us," Anakin said and we all laughed.

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry to the readers who didn't like last chapter because I switched November with Obi-wan. I just needed to get some history with them. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you love it.


	7. Of Demons and Dreams

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Six

Of Demons and Dreams

It is the unknown we fear when looking upon death and darkness nothing else.

We were sitting down at dinner on the starfreighter when Padme pointed out something about Jedi that I had noticed but did not think of, "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like." 

"Or love the way we want to," I interrupted.

Anakin nodded. "Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi," she asked.

Anakin looked at me, "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion which I would define as unconditional love is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

"Well," I began but thought not to say anything. "Never mind."

"No tell us please," Anakin begged.

I looked at my bowl of soup that Anakin had thought was too hot a moment ago, "When I had my testing done with the Council they told me five clues as to who the Lost Prophecy was."

"What were they?" asked Padme.

I started to play with my soup, "They will not be from this world, it will be a she, she will fall in love, she will have children, and she will die in about four years time." Just then something hit me. I would die in four years time. I was never really afraid of death, but that was when I knew when I wouldn't be dying until I was like eighty. Now I was scared. I didn't want to die, and if I were to die how would I die? Who would kill me? Was this apart of my dream? I was confused. "If you will excuse me Padme I suggest we go retire." She nodded, and got up. "Anakin, I will see you in our quarters once I get Padme situated," I smiled and went to follow Padme.

Just before Padme went to bed she asked me something, "Will you sing to me again?"

I smiled and I began with I song I thought that would fit the mood.

Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise

Love led me to you

And love opened up my eyes

And I was drifting away

Like a drop in the ocean

And now I realize that

Nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

And everytime I drift away

I lose myself in you

And now I see I can be me

In everything I do

Cause I was feeling as small

And now I realize that

Nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise

And I was drifting away

Like a drop in the ocean

And no I've realized that

Nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes."

I smiled wished her good night and started to walk towards the door. But then I stopped," Is there anything going on between you and Anakin?'

"As in like courtship?" she asked. I nodded, "No, not at all."

"Oh. Okay," I said. Then I walked out of the room, and went to go see Anakin.

When I walked in Anakin was lying down on the couch asleep, and mumbling. "Mom. No! No!" he shouted. I went over to him, and I sat down. I put my hand on his cheek, and he awoke. There was sweat coming down from his brow, and he was breathing heavily. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Is Padme asleep?" he asked.

I nodded, "I believe so. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead," I chuckled remembering when I had said that to him.

"Do you love Padme?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I used to."

"Used to?" I asked. "What happen?"

He looked at me deeply in the eyes, "I found someone better." He smiled. "Okay now it is my time to ask you a question," he said.

I smiled, "Shoot."

"Will you sing to me like you sing to Padme?" he asked.

I nodded and began.

"I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream

I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam

And I know its true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream."

"That was beautiful," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you. Now I will retire."

"Wait! Tell me of who you killed," he requested.

I turned around then went and sat beside him on the couch as I did before, "I was 19 and I was still in college. I had gotten married to a man, and about two months after we were married he began to beat me up and rape me. So one night when he came home he was drunk, and I was scared. So I ran to the bedroom, and pulled to gun out from under the bed. I shot him and he died instantly. I wasn't charged with anything because it was self-defense. At least that's what the police said. But there was just one thought I had in my mind. I didn't want to die." I started to cry.

"It's alright," he said wrapping his arms around me. I fell asleep in his embrace.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry so late, but school is starting back up and I'll only be able to write on weekends. So, I hope you enjoy! Songs: Drop In The Ocean By: Michelle Branch Once Upon a Dream By: Disney


	8. Dreaming A Meaning

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Seven

Dreaming a Meaning

If its wrong to love you then my heart just wont let me be right.

When I awoke I was in sweet serenity. Then I looked down and noticed that there was an arm wrapped around my waste. I turned my head and noticed Anakin's face asleep and peaceful. Then I realized I didn't have a nightmare last night. Could it have been because I was wrapped in Anakin's warm embrace, or was it because I just didn't have one? I then looked at Anakin's face again. It was smooth and unbothered. It was strong and fair. Then I noticed that on the corner of his lip was the most interesting thing. A piece of wisdom was just sitting there. I then took my fingers and traced his features. I noticed his skin was soft, and warm.

Just then his eyes fluttered open, and I noticed how warm and hopeful they were. They looked into mine, and I smiled. I got up off to couch, and grabbed the cloths Anakin put out for me the night before. "A dress?" I asked.

"Yes, you are being disguised as Padme's sister," he said.

I laughed, "You're kidding right? I don't look anything like her!"

"Just put the dress on. Don't worry it will work," he said reassuringly.

I went into the bedroom, and put the dress on. It was a deep blue, and it was sleeveless. It hugged my bodice then stopped at the hips to flare out. I noticed there were some secret compartments where I could put my lightsabers. "This was really made for a Lady Jedi," I said tucking my lightsabers snuggly in the pockets. I walked out of the bedroom to see Anakin shirtless. I walked to the door and before I opened the sliding object I announced, "Anakin, I'm going to go check on Padme. Okay?"

"Wait," he said. "What are those things on your back?"

I turned around, "What?"

"Turn back around," he said, and I did so. "What are these?" he asked rubbing my shoulder blades.

I smiled, "Oh those. Where I come from there called tattoos. People get permanent pictures etched on their body to remind them of something."

"What do yours remind you of?' he asked

I turned around, "They remind me that I am some times and angel and other times a devil. That's why on my left shoulder there is a demon wing, and on my right shoulder and angel wing."

He nodded. I walked out of the door, but did not directly go to Padme's room that was right beside ours. I paced to hallway a bit before I went in. I had to think. When I woke up this morning, and I looked at Anakin's face was I falling for him? Did I love him? I shook my head, and opened Padme's door. "Good morning," I said coming in.

"Good morning," she answered back. She was sitting at the vanity putting her hair in her headpiece. "You look lovely," she said looking me up and down.

"Do you really think so? I'm not used to wearing dresses," I said.

She smiled, "Yes. Except you need to put your hair up." She got up from the vanity, and walked me over to where she was sitting.

"Okay do what you want," I said raising my hands. "Except buns. I can't stand buns," I said.

"Okay, " she said.

An hour later she was done, and I looked at it. My black and blonde hair was in pigtails then braided then was tied in a knot on the back of my head. "Wow," I said looking at it in the mirror. "I love it. Were do you come up with these ideas?" I asked.

"They just come to me," she laughed. I turned around then I smiled back at her. Then I looked down a little confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

I looked up at her and answered, "No . . . maybe . . . well yes."

"What is it?" she asked me.

I got up and looked out of the window, "I think I might possibly like Anakin. I don't know why, but this morning I woke up in his arms, and I felt happy. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm so closed up inside."

"Not to me. You tell me everything as if you were my sister," she said.

I turned around to look at her, "That's because I feel like you are."

"Thanks. I've never really had a best friend before. I traveled so much that I didn't get a chance to stay in one place just to get to know somebody," I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Well, I'm glad I just know that I have somebody I can trust," I said.

She pulled me back at arms length, and looked at me, "Why can't you trust Anakin?"

I pulled away and then looked back out the window, "Because I know too much." I then turned back towards her, "Well never mind that. Are you ready we should be landing soon."

She nodded, and I grabbed her bags, and we headed to Anakin's and mine quarters. I opened the door, and saw Anakin all ready to go.

"Are we ready beauty queens?' he asked.

We nodded and headed down towards the exiting dock.

We walked out and I looked around, "Wow! This is so amazing. It's just like everything Washington D.C. should be."

Anakin looked at me, "Washington what?"

"Washington District of Columbia," I answered. "It is the capital of where I lived. But it was not as beautiful as this. It was full of gangs, drugs, and a lot of other things. But I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"I guess so," Padme answered.

I looked at Padme, "So were you the youngest Queen ever elected?"

"No, but now that I think back on it I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready," she answered.

"I probably thought you were better than the idiot that ran my county," I answered. "Plus I think you might have made the best choices while you were Queen. Padme I wouldn't be down on yourself."

"Thank you," she said. "I just how do you know what I did ten years ago?"

"Remember I know everything," I said. "Yes, Anakin I knew you were a slave and one day you wanted to become a Jedi, and free all the slaves in the galaxy. Plus visit all the stars." I laughed. Their faces were unbelievable. "You are traveling with the past, present, and future."

"Okay changing the subject," began Anakin. "November how old are you?"

"I am twenty. It is a perfect age," I said. "Padme aren't you twenty-four and Anakin you are nineteen?"

They nodded.

Thirty minutes later we were entering the palace. It was gorgeous. Marble from head to toe, and wonderful magnificent colors. It looked somewhat like the Thaj Mahal. So powerful, and tremendously proud.

"Do you like it?" Anakin asked.

I came out of my trance, "Yes, it's so royal."

Just then a white faced, magnificently dressed, and well-mannered woman came up to us. "We've been so worried about you," she said extending her hand towards Padme. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying in Courscant for the vote. I would also like you to meet Anakin Skywalker Padawan learner, and Lady Jedi November of the Lost Prophecy," Padme said introducing us.

I shook the woman's hand and felt a great rush of wonderful pride within her. "My pleasure," I assured her.

"Anakin, November this is Sio Bibble. He is governor of Naboo," she said.

"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made," he said reasoning with Padme.

We walked into the Queen's throne room, and Padme, Queen Jamilla, and Sio Bibble took seats. I stood by Anakin. "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatist?" the Queen asked out of worry.

Padme looked at her, "Thousands." She then looked at Sio Bibble. "And more are leaving the Republic everyday. If the Senate votes to create and army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

"Unthinkable," Sio Bibble announced. "There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic!"

"Do you see anyway through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" asked the Queen with hope.

Padme looked back to her, "Not if they feel threatened. The Separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help."

"That's what you think," I said.

Queen Jamilla looked over at me, "What do you mean?"

"The Trade Federation has joined with Count Dooku, and are now making and army. They're preoccupied upon the planet of Geonosis. Do not try to attack, it will get you no where. Trust me. If you hold off to the very last second, they will be caught by surprise, and will fall. About ten years ago on the planet of Kamino someone put an order in for and army of the Republic. We have more than enough units than the Trade Federation and the Separatists," I said.

"How do you know this?" asked Sio Bibble.

Padme looked at him, "Have you not heard of the Lost Prophecy?"

"No," he said flatly.

"The Lost Prophecy is supposed to be a woman who can tell the future, and will fall in love. She is connected to the Chosen One, and she has amazing powers the Jedi Temple hasn't seen in almost a thousand years," Anakin answered.

"It's outrageous that, after all of those hearings, and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still viceroy of the Trade Federation," Sio Bibble pointed out.

Queen Jamilla stood up, "We must keep faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Everybody got up and slightly bowed.

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padme said as Queen Jamilla walked out from behind the desk.

She then moved to walk beside Padme, and Anakin and I moved to walk on the other side, "In the meantime we must consider your own safety. What is your suggestion Lady Jedi?"

"I was thinking about the Lake Country. It is very isolated, and peaceful. Nobody would be able to sense our presence their," I said with a wink at Padme.

We exited the palace, and were walking along the balcony. "That was very impressive, November," Padme pointed out. "You could make a fine Senator."

"No thanks. I've seen what the Senators in my country do. I don't want to be anything like them. No offense," I added quickly.

She smiled, "None taken.

We walked for a couple more minutes when I sensed something coming up behind us. "Walk a little bit faster Padme. I sense you are in danger," I said.

She began to jog a little. I kinda turned my head and noticed about four Sith Soldiers. "When I tell you 'now' I want you to run. Get to a boat as fast as you can. Anakin, and I will meet you there I promised," I said. I saw a single tear drip down her cheek. "I promise we will be okay," I assured her. A couple minutes later I felt one raise it's lightsaber, "NOW!" I shouted.

Padme took off with Artoo, and Anakin and I turned around to face our enemies. My lightsabers were ignited, and I held them in an 'x' above my head. "Well, Anakin look what we have here," I said.

"Hmm, and what's that?" he asked.

I laughed, "A couple of shish kabobs." I brought my lightsaber down upon the Sith before me, and we began to fight. There were two on me, and two on Anakin. When one of the Sith was going to bring down his final blow I knocked his elbows up and then stabbed him. He fell to the ground, and I formed my lightsabers as an 'x' and placed it over his chest so that it burned into his skin.

At that moment the other Sith that I had forgotten about completely sliced his lightsaber across my back. The cut was not deep, but the shallow ones are the ones that hurt the most. I yelled, and got up. I fought with the fury of a thousand arrows until finally he was brought down. I ran to help Anakin.

One of the Sith Anakin was fighting come over to me. He fought with the skill of the force. This was no Sith Soldier it was a Dark Jedi. But wasn't that over a thousand years ago. Just then I felt a sharp pain on my right side. He had slashed at me, and I fell over. Apparently thinking I was dead he went back to Anakin.

Anakin didn't notice that I had fallen which I thanked God for. He finally finished them off, and saw me lying there. He came over to me his face worried. "November. November talk to me," he pleaded.

I looked at him as he held me in his arms, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," he said.

I looked at him and smiled despite the pain, " I love you. And if I die I know I always will."

He was crying now, "No you aren't going to die. I am going to get you to a hospital." And with that he picked me up and carried me into the palace.

A/N: Oh cliffhanger. I will try to update soon I promise.


	9. Holding Onto Something

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Eight

Holding onto Something

You caught me while I was falling. I've never seen anything so pure. I admit I love you. I admit you found a cure.

_I was standing at the top of an apartment building. I looked down and saw endless black beneath me. I leapt off, and started to fall. It felt wonderful. The joy was overwhelming. But then as I fell I saw the ground coming closer and closer to my falling body. I hit the pavement, and then I was back at the top of the apartment building. I looked down upon my lifeless body and smiled. I stayed there a few minutes then walked away. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, and noticed it was morning. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back and thigh. I let out a yelp at the feeling of discomfort. I looked around and noticed I was in a room of the palace. The light of the morning sun was shining through the tall windows. Just then I heard to door open.

"Goodness gracious you're awake," said a plumb looking woman. She was dressed as a nurse, and rushed over to my bed to help me sit up.

I looked at her eyes bulging, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jean. I am the nurse maid, who has been tending to you," she answered.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked.

She fluffed up my pillow, "Just for a day dearie."

"Where is Anakin and Padme? Are they okay?" I asked in a quick hustle as I realized what happen.

Jean chuckled, "Such questions such questions."

I laughed a little too, and gave a small grunt, "Since when does laughing hurt?"

"Since you got those wounds. The one on your back was not deep, but the on you got on your stomach and thigh was a gash," she said.

I was about to say something and then Queen Jamilla walked in, "Lady Jedi we just heard you were awake. We are so glad you are all right."

"So am I. Where is Anakin and Padme? Are they okay?" I asked again.

She smiled, "They are quite all right I assure you. They are both waiting outside if you would like to see them."

"I would thank you," I answered her.

A couple minutes later Padme walked in and rushed over to my bedside, "Oh I am so glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done without you. November, I sang you a prayer song while we waited, and it worked."

"Thank you. You are so sweet. I really do consider you as a sister. And I have to tell you something," I said seriously.

She sat on the side of my bed, and took my hand, "What is it?"

"Before I blacked out I think I told Anakin I loved him," I said quietly.

She looked at me strange, "Why is that a problem? Do you love him?"

"Yes, but it's just I don't know how he will react in four years when I die, and with everything I have going on with my past and stuff. I don't know if I could handle it. You know?" I asked.

"Well it seems to me you were meant to fall in love, and if you were meant to fall in love with Anakin then you should be with him. It's fate. I sure it will work out," she said kissing my hand.

I smiled up at her, "Thanks."

She hugged me, "Do you want me to send him in?"

"I guess it's either now or later. Right?" I said.

He laughed at walked out. Two minutes pasted before Anakin came in. I took a deep breath as he entered. "How are you feeling?" he asked coming over and taking my hand in his.

I could feel the warmth of his relief in my veins spreading to my heart. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just some bruises but that's it. Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

My eyes made contact with his. The seas of deep blue drowned me in love and concern. "If it's about what I said before I blacked out Anakin I do love you, ad even if you felt the same way about me as I do you we could never be together. I think that when I die your grief would consume you. Plus with all the crap in my past and all I couldn't deal with it."

"Rose," he began.

"Rose?" I asked.

He smiled, "I thought November was too long so I'm going to call you by your middle name. But, Rose when you came here you had a chance to start your life over. Do not be bothered and haunted by your past." I looked at him and studied his face. That little piece of wisdom on the corner of his mouth was growing. "I do love you, but if you think that you couldn't handle it then I will respect that."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"I will wait for you though," he said looking deeply within my eyes.

I stared back at him, "I may not come."

"Then I will be forever waiting," he said and he kissed my forehead. "I'll go figure out when we can leave we have to get Padme to the lake country as soon as possible," with that he got up and walked out the door.

I was left to wallop in my own realization that I could let go of everything . . . maybe.

A couple hours later Jean came back in, "You are free to go Miss."

"Really?" I asked. I had wanted to get out of this bed for the last two hours.

She smiled, "Yes, there is a dress for you in that cupboard." She pointed to a carved dresser, and I got out of bed and opened it.

"This one?" I asked as I held up a beautiful flowing white gown. She nodded. "Am I going to have scars?" I asked out of the blue.

"I am sure of it," she said.

I punched my fist in the air, "Awesome!"

"I don't know why you would be so happy about scars they are ugly things, and most women don't like them," she said.

I looked at her," I'm not like most women."

She helped me into my dress, and she took off my bandages. It was true I was forming scars down my back and thigh. The dress was a halter top, and flowed down to the floor. It had a slight train in the back.

An hour and a half later we were in a small boat heading toward the lake country. The ride was peaceful, and I was in complete harmony. Padme was right there was something about this place that made you feel in tuned with fantasy.

We pulled up to the little lake house, and I stared in wonder. It was almost like the palace, but a little bit smaller. Anakin got out of the boat first, and then offered a hand to Padme. After Padme he took my hand with a gentle tug, and I stepped up to the platform. "Dinner will be in and hour," one of the servants said. We nodded.

"I'm going to go and put my stuff in my room, and then cozy up with a book," Padme said winking to me. I rolled my eyes at her, and she giggled. With that she walked off.

We walked a ways and stopped to look at the beautiful water. "This reminds me of when we would go to the beach," I said looking at Anakin. 'Was it just me or did his eyes turn a deeper blue when he looked at me?' I thought. 'Oh well.' "We would go every summer, and I would sometimes take a friend. I would have so much fun, and we would go to these really neat restaurants. We would also go putt – putting. I never won," I chuckled at my own memory. Anakin chuckled a little too.

"When I got home after doing my chores at Watto's shop me and my mom would sit down, and tell each other of our day. Like who we saw come into the shop, and I would give anything to do that again," he said looking me deep in the eyes.

I looked at him too, "I don't think you want to go back to being a slave."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant just to talk like that with my mom again," he said still looking at me.

"My mom and I never got along real well. Arguing was like our sport. We would use it to decide who was right. There are somethings I wish I never said to her. Somethings I wish I could take back," I said. "But there are no such thing second chances. At least not for me."

He cupped my cheek in his hands, "You're an angel, and for you there are such things."

A tear slipped out of my eye, "No I'm not. I'm the farthest thing from perfect."

"What might not be perfect for you might be perfect for someone else," he said drying my tears.

I looked down at his hand, and something occurred to me, "Did you have a nightmare when I slept with you?"

"No," he said.

My eyes smiled, "That's it." I started to walk towards the entrance.

"What is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Anakin asked confused.

I didn't answer I left him in a confused state, but there were other things more important, very important. I ran inside, and asked the nearest servant where I could find a transmitter. He pointed me towards a room, and I ran that way. I quickly activated the transmitter to contact the Jedi Temple. The holographic image of the Council Chambers. "Master Yoda?" I asked.

"Here, I am," The small figured master came into the picture. "Urgent news, you have."

I blushed, "You can sense it, huh?"

"As big as a tauntaun, it is," he said laughing a little. "For me, what do you have?"

"Well, Master, Anakin and I were attacked by three Sith Soldiers and a Dark Jedi. At least I think it was. I know it was trained in the Jedi Arts. Anyway, but I was wounded, but before that happened I had slept beside Anakin, and I didn't have a nightmare. I also think I know what it means, and what had caused me not to have one. Master, my nightmare is not a nightmare but a strange premonition. Me leaping of the building is me facing reality, me falling is me falling for love, and me crashing is me surrendering to love. And we smiling after that is me being happy for myself, for once I am happy, and it's with Anakin. That's why I didn't have my nightmare. Anakin and I are very connected. I think our force signatures have bonded, and I also love Anakin," I said in a rush.

Master Yoda looked at me, and pondered at this, "Meant to be, this was. Strange thing, fate. Knew this would happen, I did. Meditate on this together, you must. No objections, I have about you and Padawan Anakin."

"Really? That's it?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yes."

"Thank you, Master," I said. I bowed, and turned off the transmitter. Then ran back to Anakin. "Sorry," I said. "I had to do something."

He smiled, "Apology accepted. What was it you had to do?"

"I contacted Master Yoda," I said, and then told him everything I said to Yoda.

His eyes widened, "So, he is okay with this?"

"Yes, and so am I," I said.

What?" he asked.

I looked deeply into Anakin's eyes, "I realized I can deal with it as long as you can deal with your pain when I'm gone. Anakin I love you, and my past won't change that. I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then. This is me now, Annie. I want to be with you, and you made me realize I was holding onto something that was long gone. Thank you. Are you still waiting?"

"Yes," he said cupping my cheek.

"Good," I said. Then he pulled me closer to him, and our lips touched. It was a sweet and harmonic kiss. I felt whole, and alive. I was happy, and this love I didn't want it to end. His love was all I needed, and that's all I wanted. My heart was like a locked room, and I hid the key, but Anakin found it, and opened it. I was a new person. I was me.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to make an update. School has been dragging me down. But anyway I hoped you liked it. Much more action, and love coming next chapter. It may be up Sunday but I don't know. Well I love my readers, and the reviews. Keep it up.


	10. Dealing With The Dead Pt 1

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Nine

Dealing with the Dead

When you think everything is good the good decides to go.

After dinner Anakin and I went out on the balcony in our room, and sat down in a kind of lawn chair looking thing. I took a seat between his legs and he held me gently but firmly as so I would know I was his. We sat in complete silence, meditating and becoming one in mind and soul. It was peaceful until the visions of him going to the Dark Side came into my mind. Instead of just seeing them I felt them too. The sharp striking pain of loss and a broken heart moved within my scars. The pain then took over my whole body making it numb. I took a huge gasp, and opened my eyes. I couldn't stand it. The pain of seeing him killing all those innocent younglings. The realization of how I would die, and the way I would feel when I did. Anakin open his eyes, and put his hands in mine, "Are you okay Rose?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me," I said turning to look at him, and I smiled. "Do you mind if I walk off and think to myself for a while?"

He shook his head, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I would never," I laughed. "I need to figure something out okay?" He nodded, and I got up off the chair. I went and walked around the lake house a bit. Thinking to myself.

What was I getting myself into? Why was I doing this to myself? It hurt to think he would do that, but I would deal with it, and if my death happened the way I saw then so be it. I then realized that Anakin was going to go over to the Dark Side whether I did anything or not, but I had to try. It was better to try and fail then to fail to try. Well, maybe in this case it was a lose, lose situation. Oh, well. I walked to Padme's room, and opened the door. "Ready for your song tonight?" I asked.

She smiled, "I surely am."

"Okay hear it goes:

Think of me,

Think of me, fondly,

When we've said

Good-bye

Remember me

Once in a while

Please promise me

You'll try

When you find

That once

Again you long

To take your heart back

And be free

If you

Ever find

A moment

Spare a thought

For me

We never said

Our love

Was evergreen

Or as unchanging

As the sea

But if

You can still

Remember

Stop and think

Of me

Think of all the things

We've said and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me

Think of me waking

Silent and

Resigned

Imagine me

Trying to hard

To put you

From my mind

Recall those days

Look back on

All those times

Think of the things

We'll never do

There will

Never be

A day when

I wont think

Of you

Can it be?

Can it be Christine?

Bravo!

Long ago

It seems so long ago

How young and innocent we were

She may

Not remember

Me, but

I remember

Her

Flowers fade

The fruits of summer fade

They have their season so do we

But please promise me

That sometimes you will

Think of me!

"That was lovely. I can't believe how you belted those notes. What is that called?" Padme asked.

I smiled, "Opera. I took some lessons when I was thirteen. I wanted to be an opera singer, but it never happened. Now good night I suspect we'll have a big day tomorrow." I walked out, and down the hallway. When I entered the room where Anakin and I shared he was leaning against the railing on the balcony.

"I was waiting for you," he said with a devilish smile.

I smiled back, "Oh have you?"

"I have, and I was thinking maybe you could sing me a song," he said walking over to me. He put his arms around me, and looked deep in my eyes, and the turned as blue as a dark night.

I almost drowned. "But I just did," I answered.

He frowned, and held me closer, "Please."

"Okay fine but you have to sit on the bed because this song has a couple of parts okay. It's a love song, and it's a duet," he sat down on the bed and nodded for me to begin. "It's also an Opera so it'll be pretty loud," I said clearing my throat.

"I don't care I just want to hear you sing," he said.

I looked at him with a glare, "Patience is rewarded. Here goes nothing:

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide eyed fears

I'm hear nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here with you beside you

To guard you and to guide you

Say you love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

And say you'll share with me

One love one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you'll need me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Christine that's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me on love one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me each night each morning

Say you love me

Love me

That's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me

That's all I ask of you

I gave you my music

Made your song take wing

And now

How you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me

He was born to love you

When he heard you sing

Christine

You will curse the day you did not do

All that the phantom asked of you!"

"That was beautiful. Just sing to me that's all I ask of you," Anakin said in response.

"Well thank you," I said.

He lay in the bed, and motioned for me to join him. I went and lay beside him. "Rose, what did you do for a living in your world?" he asked.

"I was a writer. I wrote stories and poems. I even published a couple books of my poems," I said.

He looked at me, "Can I hear one?"

I nodded. "This one is called Odessy of Purpose:

My mind boils with sorrow

My heart withers with forbidden love

The rose wilts with fate

My destiny is to fly like a dove

Time desires my life

The whip sings with blood

The sand beneath my feet is hot

My hands stained with mud

As the book slips from my hands

I feel weak my fate is gone

I've given away my life's grace

My heart no longer praises with song

Why is an epic so bloody?

Why do we decide to kill?

Love is no longer safe

We don't even prophesize with skill

Deliver me from myself

I cant be saved anymore

The charge brings me to bravery

Someday I will share my lore

Why do we not believe?

Why is there no hope?

Do not weep for those whose time has come

Do not think to mope

Too many times have I sat here crying

Peace will never be rekindled

Why are my people dying?

Its hard to understand the truth

Bless me with the earth

Hold the world together with glue

Settle me with hearth

Help me understand why I am here.

I glanced over at Anakin and he was asleep. I guess my mom was right I did have soothing voice. I went and walked out of the room to where Anakin and I spent our afternoon. I sat on the ground to meditate. I sunk deep into my thoughts and feelings. In my mind I felt pain, and I saw death. I then heard Anakin begin to scream. 'The nightmare,' I thought my eyes widened. I ran back to the room, and Anakin was awake. "What did you see?" I asked

"My mother . . . suffering . . . hurting . . . death," he said between breaths.

A/N: I know two chapters in two days. Anyway the songs: Think of Me by Andrew Lloyd Webber and All I Ask of You by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I was in an opera mood. Anyway poem: The Odessy of Purpose by Me! thank you for the reviews. Hope you like it. By the way free cake for everyone who reviews this time! YAY!


	11. Dealing with the Dead Pt2

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Ten

Dealing With the Dead Pt. 2

I tear my heart open just to feel.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. Everything will be all right I promise," I said cupping his cheek with my hand. I then bent down and kissed him deeply. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," I said.

He looked at me, "How can someone so beautiful be so tortured?"

"I don't know, and neither should you. Fate made it this way. Respect that," I said.

He laid back down, and I took his hand. He closed his eyes, and I whispered words of comfort into his ears. He fell to sleep within thirty minutes. I set his hand down gently in the bed, and got up to think. I paced the balcony for an hour and came to a conclusion. Tomorrow we will leave for Tatooine. I went a lay down beside Anakin, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I looked out to the balcony and saw Anakin. I got up out of the bed and went over to him. I noticed he was meditating, so I started to walk back into the room. "Don't go. Your presence is soothing," he called to me.

I walked back and stood beside him, "We are going to Tatooine." He turned to look at me. "Today once Padme is ready, and I'm packed," I said.

Just then Padme walked out onto the balcony, "What's wrong?"

"Padme we're going to Tatooine. Anakin's mom is in trouble. Get packed quickly," I said.

She nodded and walked away. "Anakin, give me thirty minutes I'm going do some exercises." He nodded and walked away. I went inside and grabbed my lightsabers then went back out on the balcony. I looked out at the rising sun. "Helena," I said. "Give me the strength to help Anakin. Please." I ignited my lightsabers and formed an 'x' and the black and white blades fused together. Just then the same sensation came to me as when I fought the Sith and when I was tested. I swung the deadly weapons around in a combination of defensive and offensive moves. About twenty minutes later I was done and I was ready. I waked back into the room and saw Anakin looking at me.

"I saw you training," he said. "Did it help?"

I walked over to him," More than you know." Then I took his eyes in mine, "I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I love you," he said and he kissed me. Then I walked over and got the suitcase. I quickly packed, but left out a white jump suite. The shirt came to just above my belly button and the pants where long and tight. I was used to wearing this type of clothes now. I then grabbed my black boots, and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed in there and then put up my hair into a bun except two stray black pieces. I walked out and took my lightsabers and holstered them to my utility belt. "I'm ready," I said.

"You look wonderful," Anakin said.

I smiled, "Your just saying that because . . ."

"Because I love you," he said.

I chuckled, "So love has blinded you?"

"No it has made me see the wondrous beauty even better," he said.

"_What a great save," _I thought. I walked over to Padme's room and she was wearing a whitish – blue skirt and shirt. The shirt was like mine except in the form of a 'v', and the skirt was down to her ankles. "Ready?" I asked, and she nodded.

We were now aboard the silver Nubian space cruiser. "I set the course," Padme said getting up from the navigation computer.

"Good," I said. "How long will it take to get there?'

Anakin turned around from his seat at the control panel. "About three hours," he said.

"God! That is a long time for a space cruiser. Right?" I asked.

Padme shook her head, "Not necessarily, but your not used to flying so you know."

"Well, yeah! Anyway what are we going to do until then?" I asked. They both looked at me. "No way! I don't feel like singing," I said.

"Please," they whined in unison.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes! Man you got me!" I said. They smiled. "Fine pick one of these: I Won't Say I'm In Love, Where Is Your Heart, or Take Me Out."

"I like the sound of Take Me Out. How about you Anakin?" Padme asked.

He looked at her, "Ah yes excellent choice."

"Take Me Out it is then," I said.

So if you're lonely

You know I'm here

Waiting for you

I'm just a cross hair

Just a shot away from you

If you leave here

You leave me broken

Shattered I lie

We're just a cross hair

Just a shotthen we can die

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I say don't you know

You say don't you know

I say take me out

I stay you don't show

Don't move time is slow

I say take me out

I say don't you know

You say you don't know

I say take me out

If I move this could die

If eyes move this could die

I want you to take me out

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I say don't you know

You say you don't know

I say take me out

If I wait this could die

If I wane this could die

I want you to take me out

If I move this could die

If eyes move this could die

Come on

Take me out

I know I won't b leaving here

With you

"Well," Padme began. "That's an interesting song."

"I know it's my theme song," I said.

"Theme song?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes a song that describes someone's life," I explained. They shook their heads.

Three hours later we were landing in a hangar on Tatooine. When we got off we got ourselves a transport to Watto's shop. A little blue winged alien was sitting outside of the shop trying to fix some sort of droid. We walked up to him, and Anakin spoke to him in Huttese. Watto then spoke back, and Anakin and him got into a conversation. Finally I heard Anakin mentioned his mothers name, but it sounded as if Watto paid no attention. "Just tell us what happen to her," I said stepping forward showing my lightsaber to the creature.

"Oh! Yes certainly," he said eyeing my weapon. "Come in, and I'll get my files."

"That's a lot better, Watto, thank you," I said stepping inside. Once he gave us a straight answer we took the transport back to the ship and flew to the outskirts.

We found a little moisture farm, and landed just off the right of it. We were getting of the cruiser, and Artoo was following, "Stay with the ship Artoo," Padme ordered him. The little droid went back up the boarding plank to the ship. We were walking out and saw a protocol droid that I knew to be C3PO.

He walked up to us, and began to make his introduction," Hello how might I be of service? I am See . . ."

"Threepio?" Anakin asked.

The droid looked over at Anakin, "Oh my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padme! But this new comer who is she?"

"Threepio this is Lady Jedi November," Anakin said.

Threepio bowed, "Oh Lady Jedi such a pleasure meeting you."

I smiled, "Just call me November or Rose please, none of this formal stuff. It's not like I'm the Queen of England, or anything."

"As you wish," he said.

Anakin cleared his throat so that Threepio would turn to him, "I've come to see my mother."

"Oh dear perhaps we better go indoors," Threepio seemed worried.

When we went indoors Anakin met his stepbrother and his girlfriend. After that we sat down with Cliegg Lars Anakin's stepfather and he told us what happen. Anakin got up from the table, and started to walk out, "Where are you going?"

"To find my mother," he replied. I got up to go with him, "No stay here. I'm going to go alone." I sat back down, and he walked away.

A couple minutes passed and I got up. Nobody said anything. I walked outside and saw Anakin looking at the two setting suns of Tatooine. "I'm going with you Anakin," I said.

He turned around, "No you're not. I'm going alone and I don't want to put you in that danger."

"I'll put myself in that danger if I want to. Either way I'm still going with you," I said. He just stared at me blankly. "Let me help you. I want to help you."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that if it is significant danger you'll get yourself out of there and leave me. Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I said. We got onto the speeder bikes, and Anakin was just about to take off when I stopped him. "Remember. I will always love you."

It was dark now, and we were just outside the Tusken camp when Anakin stopped at a hut, and motioned that this was the one. He cut a hole into it, and we crawled in. There lay his mother tied up, and he went to her untying her as he talked.

"Mom?" he asked.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Annie? Is that you?"

"Stay with me mom," Anakin pleads.

"Annie? Annie? You look so handsome. My son . . . my grown up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie so proud . . . I missed you so much . . . now . . . I am complete," he soft voice said. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"I love you mom," Anakin begins.

"I love . . . I love," Shmi struggled to get the last word out, and never did. She died right there in Anakin's arms.

Anakin brought the limp body of his mother to him and closed her eyes for her peaceful eternal sleep. He then looked up with a menacing stare, and he set her down. "Anakin don't," I said, but he didn't listen. He walked out of the hut and ignited his blue lightsaber. I heard it slice through skin. I began to cry freely. I had to stop him before it was too late. I ignited my own, and went to find him.

As I walked out of the hut I saw bodies of Tusken Raiders sprawled on the ground. I searched the whole campground and finally saw Anakin about to bring his blue blade upon a child. I quickly leapt and blocked his blow. "Don't do this, Anakin. Save this one soul. Remember what I told you," I said but he still wasn't listening.

"Get out of my way," he said.

"No, if you want to kill it then kill me first," I said.

"So be it," he said.

He raised his ice blue weapon over his head in attack style, and I put mine in an 'x'. I was ready. He brought his blue blade down upon mine, and we duped it out. I fought with the power of a thousand shields, and he fought with anger. I fought with hope, but he fought with despair. This was not the Anakin I knew, but the Anakin I was in love with now. Our ballet of blocks and blows circled around the entire camp. Finally I tripped him onto the ground, and held both of my lightsabers to his throat. "Don't make me, Anakin. Please don't make me," I said.

His face untensed, and his eyes became his again. "Rose?" He said.

"I'm here Anakin," I said. I extinguished my lightsabers and helping him sit up. I sat down beside him, and he looked over at me.

"I'm so sorry," he said crying. I put my arms around me and his tears flowed into my jump suite.

A/N: Sorry for it being a long time but I'm trying really hard in school, and doing a good job too. Song: Take Me Out By: Franz Ferdinand I LOVE THEM! lol! Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up by Saturday. Love to all reviewers.


	12. Humanity

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Eleven

Humanity

Killing sprees and rebirth all the comfort of home and hearth. The sword burns in my hand fate fulfilling its devilish plans.

We came back to the Lars homestead, and Anakin went off by himself to the garage. I made him something to eat, and brought it to him. "Anakin?" I whispered.

"The breaker broke," he said.

I went over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waste, "Anakin, I know what you're going through. Talk to me. Let me help."

"Why did she have to die?" he asked.

I turned him around to face me. His eyes were brimmed with tears, and those tears were filled with sorrow. I wanted to kiss all the pain away for him, but I couldn't, "Annie, she was complete. She died peacefully. Don't be haunted by the memories you have of her, do not live with them as curses, but as gifts that she left for you. Remember her as the mother you knew, but don't remember her of the beaten woman you tried to save. Fate made this happen, and for a good reason. Do not weep for those whose time has come."

"I'll try," he said.

I cupped his cheek with my hand, "Do or do not there is no such thing as try."

"Where did you learn that?' he asked.

"A wise Jedi Master named Yoda," I said.

"Not that, the stuff about dying and the memories people leave behind," he corrected.

I smiled a small smile, "You know my friend that died in the crash? Well, her name was Helena and before she died she told me to not throw a funeral, but a celebration because she was going to die peacefully."

"But I killed them," he said collapsing to the ground.

I went and sat beside him and started to wipe away his tears, "You were angry and frustrated. You're only human."

"I'm a Jedi I know I'm better then this," he said looking at me.

"Oh! And you think the Jedi don't have normal feelings do you? Well, I've got news for you they do, and they deal. I have human emotions, and I deal with it, maybe not in the best ways, but I do deal. But we all deal with them in different ways. Remember that," I explained.

"Will you sing a song for her?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

Lay down

You're sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

Dream of the ones who came before

They are calling from across the distant shores

Why do you weep?

What are these tears across your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the west.

I finished, and Anakin had stopped crying. "I love you," he said looking into my eyes.

I looked back into his, "I love you too. More than you can know."

"Oh! I have a clue. Probably about the same way I am feeling right now," he said.

"Maybe. Let's see do you feel like your heart jumped into your throat and then into your stomach then all the way down to your toes?" I asked.

"More than you know," he said.

I smiled and moved a little towards him, and our lips brushed each other's. Then his tongue asked for entrance, and I let it in. Our tongues were in battle, but not of war, but of love. It was a wonderful feeling. Then he pulled away. "Why do you still love me after all I've done?" he asked.

"Because I know most of all that people need to be loved when they least deserve it because that is when they need it most," I said continuing our kiss.

After Owen dug the grave and buried Shmi we all went out and said things in remembrance. "You were the best partner a man could ever have," Cleigg said finishing up his comment.

I then started to say something. "Shmi I didn't know you very well, but I know that if I did you were probably a wise, and patient woman, full of spirit, and kindness. I wish I could have known you. Rest in peace Shmi Skywalker," I said bowing my head.

Just then Anakin walked forward, "I know that you died peacefully and completely, but I miss you so much. I didn't have the strength to save you, and I promise that I will have the power to save people from dying. I miss you mom." He got up from his knees, and walked over to me, and kissed me on the forehead.

Just then we heard little tiny beeps and whistles behind us. "Artoo, what are you doing out here?" Padme asked.

Threepio turned towards us, "He said he is receiving a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that name mean anything to you Master Anakin?"

"We have to go," I said running to the ship. When we reached the ship we saw a little holographic Obi wan standing on a pedestal.

"Retransmit this message to the Jedi Council," he spoke.

Padme went over and pushed a button on the panel. "I have tracked down the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a . . . Wait! Wait!" Obi wan ignited his lightsaber, and started to block blasts coming from droids. He then went out of focus on the hologram, and Mace Windu took his place.

"Anakin November, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority," he said looking at us.

"Yes master," I said bowing.

The hologram then cut off, and Padme just looked at us, "They'll never get there in time to save him."

"I know," I said cutting her off. "That's why we are going."

"We can't do that you heard what Master Windu said. He said to stay here, and that's what we are going to do," he said strictly.

I glared at him, "No, you're forgetting something Anakin. I out rank you. So, we are doing as I say. Padme set the course. Anakin take up steerage. We're going to save Obi wan, or die fighting."

Anakin just gave me a sly smile, and I didn't think anything of it.

The droids just buckled in with a worried look on their mechanical faces.

I was now dressed in a black jump suit with a hole on the stomach, and hole on the upper back. I had my lightsabers clipped to my belt, and my black boots were nice and shiny.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type," Padme said pointing over to the steam.

"That's the exhaust from the droid factory," I said.

Anakin just looked over his shoulder," How do you know that?"

"I just do now land," I said. He smiled and did so.

Padme got up and draped her sweater over he shoulders, "Look, whatever happens out their, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

"You can try, but I doubt it. They're looking for war, I don't think even ten thousand senators could clear this mess up. No offence," I said.

She turned around and looked at me, "Since when did you know what's diplomatic and what's not."

"Listen, sweetheart I know more than you do about your own Senate. So, I think we will follow my advice from now on," I said putting a finger in her face.

She gave me a glare, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," I said reaching for my weapons.

"Hey! What has gotten into you two? We are here to save Obi wan, remember? Just calm down," Anakin said.

"You're right Anakin. Sorry Padme, I didn't mean anything," I said.

She smiled, "Neither did I. Friends?" I nodded and we hugged each other.

"Let's go," I said. With that we walked out onto the hard surface of Geonosis. We walked through the steam from the columns and came upon a doorway. "You ready?" I asked. They nodded, and we went in.

It was dark and smelt of dirt. We kept walking, and then we heard small movement of wings. "Wait," Anakin said. We turned around, and saw termite like creatures running towards us. I ignited my lightsabers and cut one of them in half. I sliced through them easily, and the sound of my weapon upon the skin of the animals pleased me. I was in the war zone and nobody could take me out of it. After most of them were eliminated we ran towards the door. I grabbed onto the top of the door, and onto Padme's arm as the landing retracted. Padme's arm slipped from my grip, and she fell to the conveyer belt below.

I was about to jump down when Anakin grabbed me, "I'll be fine. I'm a Jedi remember."

He nodded, and I jumped down. The mechanical arms of the factory worked around me as I traveled down the conveyer belt. I felt something behind me move, and I knew those bug creatures were at me again. I glanced back and saw him almost to my back with a gun. I quickly ignited my lightsabers, and turned around. I put my swords at his throat, "I don't think so buggy." I quickly chopped his head off. I quickly ran down the belt dodging the blasts from the bugs, and force pushing them out of my way. One came up behind me, and I reached with my hand and choked him with the force. I then saw Artoo flying through the air, "Hey Artoo come get me."

He beeped at me, "Okay never mind. I met you there." I quickly force jumped down to were Artoo landed. "Hey buddy let's get her out of there," I said putting my hand on his dome.

My breath was short, and my heartbeat was racing. I saw the bucket she was in drop, and I forced jumped down to her. As I did those bug people were at it again. They held her at gunpoint, and I quickly put my lightsabers into a secret hiding place in my jumpsuit. I loved this clothing.

We were taken capture, and Anakin, Padme, and I was walking down a hallway. We entered a circular room, and Count Dooku was sitting at the circular table in the middle of the room. "Ah! Senator Amidala, Jedi Skywalker, and who is this Lady Jedi November, what a pleasure," he said smirking.

"Dooku your plan will not work. I know what the secret is," I said looking him strait in the eyes. My hate was full blown for this guy, and he knew it.

He just laughed, "You very brave but very stupid to say such things to my master."

"He deserved it," I said.

"Rose, what is he talking about?" Anakin asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "Oh! Can't tell your little boyfriend can you? I thought so."

"You son of a bitch," I said fighting my retrains.

He clicked his tongue, "Somebody has a tongue. You should mind your manners in such a presence."

"What presence? All I see is a lowly coward that wouldn't fight me if he wanted to. I think he is scared I'd beat his ass. What do you think lowly coward?" I asked him.

He looked at me disgusted, "Take them away."

As they were pulling me back to the entrance of the room I shouted, "Thought so."

A/N: Hey y'all. I hope you like it very much! Love to all my reviewers. Anyway, there will be a sequel, and I think that there will be two or three more chapters after this. So have fun with this. By the way I updated all my chapters so the are corrected and stuff. Have fun.


	13. Scars of War

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Twelve

Scars of War

War doesn't decide who is right it decides who is left.

We were put in the same call, and it was hard and cold. Again it smelt of dirt, and it was dark. There was a bench on the left wall made of mud. "I'm gonna be executed," I said. "Wow I didn't think I'd be able to say that."

"It's not a good thing," Padme said.

I looked at her, "yes, I know, but I didn't think I'd be able ever to say that."

"Well, right now I don't want you to die," Anakin said.

I looked over at him, "Annie I'm not afraid to die you know that."

He shook his head, "Yes, well I'm afraid for you."

I just smiled. I had a plan, but I kept it to myself.

A couple hours later they took us from the cell, and lead us down numerous mud constructed hallways to the opening of the arena. They chained up to a type of chariot. I was in the middle of Anakin, and Padme.

"Don't think about anything," I said talking to myself. "Except the task ahead. Helena help me breathe, even though you're dead. Rest in peace."

"Rest in peace," Padme said. I looked over to her and she smiled.

"Rest in peace," Anakin replied.

I looked over to him and deeply kissed him, "I love you."

"I know," I replied.

A dinosaur like creature pulled the chariot. As the buggy began to move the sunlight hit our faces, and blinded our eyes. I saw four pillars, and Obi-wan was chained to the first one. As I got off the chariot and the bug guard chained me to the second pillar I greeted Obi-wan, "Hello Obi-wan!"

He looked at me like I was crazy for giving him such a greeting, "I see you got my message."

"Yup! And then we came to save you," I responded.

He looked up to his restraints, "Well, you've done a good job so far."

"Thank you," I said. "Everything is going as planed."

"Oh! You planed this?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Shh! It's about to start." He just rolled his eyes.

The head of the Geonosians spoke with clicks, and slurs. After he spoke the people in arena cheered. Then the cadges opened, and out walked my demon.

The wondrous blue and green feathers of a peacock were all I could see until it stepped into the light. The slithery forked tongue of a lizard slipped in and out of the lion's mouth, and that mouth was attached to a lion's head, complete with mane. There were wings attached to the body of a black horse. It was all my demons in one. The beast didn't need encouraging pokes from the elctrospears of the Geonosian guards to charge towards me.

I struggled with my cuffs, and finally slipped my thin wrist through them. I quickly climbed to the top of the pillar, and the beast was still charging. I quickly spread out its wings, and I quickly ignited my lightsabers and cut off its wings. I then looked up to the box of the arena, and I saw Dooku horrified. "Should have thought of that huh?" I asked. He just got angrier.

I looked down at the creature, and saw that it was starring up at me. Its eyes were scared, and sad. I realized this animal was tortured, and made to fight. I quickly jumped down to the ground, and I ran my hand through the beautiful mane. "I'm sorry buddy," I said. It began to lick its wounds. I could tell he was hurting, so I did what I had to do, and put it out of its misery.

I then looked over to a rhino like creature charging towards me with Anakin taming it. "You still have impeccable timing," I said smiling. I jumped up to the animal's back, and we took off. We went to Padme, and took out her ugly looking creature, and then went and picked up Obi-wan.

"Still apart of your plan, Lady Jedi?' he asked.

I shook my head, "No, now I am just winging it."

"What!" he screamed. "I thought you had a plan."

"The key word being 'had," I said.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I can't believe this!"

"Oh! Trust me it's believable, master," Anakin said. Everybody got quiet as the distant sound of marching footsteps came closer and closer. The droid army of the Trade Federation, and of the Commerce Guilds met us at gunpoint. I quickly hid my lightsabers again.

"Three . . . two . . . one," I whispered, and all across the arena stands different colors of lightsabers lit up. "Told you I had a plan," I said.

"And I am sorry I ever doubted you," Obi-wan said.

I looked back at him, "Apology accepted. You know it is a very interesting thing . . ."

"Heads up!" Padme shouted cutting me off. Blaster fire filled the arena and the Geonosians started to empty out of arena.

"Who is up for some aggressive negotiations?" I asked. Two Jedi threw Obi-wan and Anakin lightsabers, and like a flash of lightening ignited mine.

The same essence filled my veins, and I moved with the force. I was alert of everything around me. I was force pushing droids, and striking them in every which way. One after another they came and I eliminated. I then came back to back with Padme, and Anakin. "All for one and one for all huh?" I asked. They just looked at me, "Never mind."

A chariot was speeding by and we all jumped onto that. Anakin and I were in the back, while Padme rode the scaly looking thing. It was great for a while until the dinosaur was shot. The whole thing toppled over, and we took cover in the overturned buggy.

I deflected shot after shot, and while I did I felt Anakin's presence everywhere. Inside me, around me, his love was everywhere. Just then the droids stopped, and Dooku spoke in his menacing tone, "Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished . . . surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku," Mace replied disgusted.

Dooku wiped the smirk off his face, "Then, I'm sorry old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

"So Padme, what do you think about a diplomatic solution now?" I asked.

She looked at me, and got in a defending position, "Screw it." I laughed.

I turned to Obi-wan, "Ready for another one of my surprises?" I pointed up to the sky, and down came clone troopers of Kamino with Yoda in toe. He just looked at me. "Let's hitch a ride shall we?"

"We shall," Padme responded.

We got a ride on one of the fighter cruisers. The ship took off, and we made our way across Geonosis. We started to get hit, and I quickly held onto the craft.

About thirty minutes later we saw a small craft speed off, "It's Dooku."

We followed him, but couldn't shoot because we were out of rockets. We started to get hit by his so-called protection, and one fatal shot shook the craft with the strength of an earthquake, and Padme fell below. "Don't worry," I said to Anakin. "She'll be alright."

We finally got to the hangar, and Obi-wan, Anakin, and I leapt off the cruiser. "I have another plan. Go on ahead, I will wait for the opportune moment." They nodded and ran in.

I heard the moans and grunts of fighting. Twenty minutes later I knew Obi-wan had fallen. I slowly took the corner, and saw swirling lights of Anakin and Dooku's lightsabers. I jumped in the scars on my back stinging a little bit. "Here it goes," I whispered to myself.

A/N: Hey last chapter the song was Into the West by Annie Lennox. Hope you liked this chapter. And have fun. By the way I have a new story called Passport Gone Movie. It is really funny. Well love, peace, and soul to all my reviewers. I couldn't have done it without you!


	14. Knowing Too Much

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Thirteen

Knowing Too Much

Who said the truth's gonna save you? When the truth could be dangerous.

My blades made contact with the blood red of my Sith opponent. The sound of the clash made an echo of a sound. Anakin had already been taken down, and I could see his unconscious body lying without a limb. I hurt me to see him like that, but I had to fight Dooku. I had for the Order, and somewhat for myself. "Well, Lady Jedi we meet again," Dooku said smiling with his sinister look.

We were circling each other now. I looked at him, "Yes, and I hope you won't be coming out alive."

"You doubt your ability, Young November. A Sith never doubts," he said.

I smiled, "Yes, although a good Sith I would make, I am not one."

"So be it," he said making the attack.

My defensive blocks soon turned to attacking strikes. I out maneuvered Dooku by a mile. He was old, and not as young I he used be. I could tell he had surrendered to the Dark Side, he was weak. His mental stability was lower than my own. "You are old, Dooku," I said holding my lightsabers in and 'x' over my head.

"You are foolish, Lee," he said.

I moved into the attack feeling Master Yoda's presence behind me. Just when I was about to move in for the kill Dooku extinguished his lightsaber, and broke a column in the hanger with the force. I quickly put my lightsabers to my belt, and make my hands free. Together Yoda and I steadied the column and set it down gently on the ground as Dooku got away on his ship.

Moments later Anakin came to, and I ran over to him. "Annie, are you alright?" I asked helping him stand.

"Yes, I think I'm alright. You?" he asked back.

He wiped some sweat from my cheek, "Yeah just sweaty." He smiled and I through my arms around him, and he hugged me back with his only arm. I pulled back and kissed him. I was so happy he was alive. I let go and turned to Yoda, "Dooku got away. I am so sorry master."

"Fought well, you did. Be ashamed, you should not," he said laying a green three-fingered hand on my arm. I bowed my head.

Just then Padme came rushing into the hangar. "November! Anakin!" she called running up to us. We embraced in a hug, and her eyes widened as she saw Anakin. "What happen?" she asked.

"Dooku got a piece of him, and I must say not better one," I said. "Owe!" I felt a sharp pain in the arm. "Sorry Anakin."

I then felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Obi-wan standing there, "You fought well Young Jedi." He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. Instead I grabbed in a bear hug.

Three days after the battle of Geonosis Anakin and I were escorting Padme back to Naboo. "I will miss this place always," I said as we walked around the gardens of the palace.

"Yes, that reminds me. November, the queen asked to have an audience with you," she said.

I stuck up my nose, "I get to talk with royalty." I then walked off to the throne room to find the queen.

I saw her sitting in her marble seat facing the window, and I made sure I was quiet. I came in front of her and knelt down, "Your highness, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, and please stand. I wanted to thank you for protecting our Senator. There would be no diplomacy without her," she said looking into my eyes.

I shook my head, "I agree. She brings life to the Senate where there is none."

She got up and began walking, and I walked beside her. "I was not the only one who helped protect her though. Anakin helped too," I said looking over at her.

"I wanted to know," she began holding her head up proud. "How did you know about the droid army the Separatists had made?"

"I will not lie to you your highness, I can see the future somewhat," I said.

She looked at me, "That is a most unusual power, Lady Jedi."

"Yes, well I am the Lost Prophecy, and I am supposed to be able to do that," I said.

She stopped walking, "Could you tell me the out come of this war?"

"No, if I told you we wouldn't have a war, and I assure you your highness we have to have this war because the out come of this war starts a great legend. Now I am sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have a Jedi to find. Good day your highness," I didn't mean to leave it that rudely and walk off, but I knew she would keep pressing me, and I could've told her.

I walked out to the gardens and found Anakin sitting on a bench. I walked up to him and sat beside him. He put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his chest. "Rose, you know I can't live without you right?" he asked. I shook my head. "And you know that if I lost you it would kill me?" he asked again. "You know that love is forbidden among the Jedi? And you know that if we were to get married we would have to get married secretly?"

"Yes, but Anakin I can't keep a secret. The Jedi already know I love you, and you love me," I said. "Why are you asking all these questions anyway?"

He moved away from me and kneeled down on one knee. He opened a box with a heart shaped white and black stone. "November Rose Lee Lady Jedi of the Lost Prophecy with this ring will you marry me?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Sic est," I said and jumped on top of him. I kissed him deeply, and finally let him up. I placed the ring on my finger, and I continued to kiss him deeply.

I was standing in the middle of the Jedi Council room. The Council, and Obi-wan staring at me as I did. "Lady Jedi November you have seen the trials of being a Jedi, and the Council has decided to make you a Jedi Master. Will you accept?" Mace asked.

I looked around the room. This was the same room just a month ago I stood before, and they tested me. Now they wanted to make me a master. "I will," I answered.

"Take the oath, you shall," Yoda said.

"I Lady Jedi November Rose Lee of the Lost Prophecy," Mace said and I repeated. "Take an oath to protect justice in the Galaxy, to keep the codes and rules of Jedi life, to take up any task that I am presented with. Do you so swear upon your life as a Jedi?"

"I so swear," I said.

Yoda pointed a finger at me, "If broken these rules are, expelled from the Jedi Order you shall be. Understand, do you?"

"Yes, master," I said.

"Council dismissed," Mace said.

I didn't bow or say anything I stayed right in the middle of the room, "More to say, have you?"

"Yes, fellow masters I would like to have permission to consume marriage to Padawan Anakin Skywalker," I said looking respectfully at them.

A/N: Hey! OOOH! Cliffhanger again! I've got to stop doing this to you guys. LOL! Well, I will be almost done. I'm so excited! Much love to reviewers. Thanks a lot Celtic Cross.


	15. Blcak Roses

Open or Closed

Allie Helms

Chapter Fourteen

Black Roses

I hold unto you my life. Do you see I need you? I think of the way you kissed me, and it was then that I knew I loved you.

"No! Absolutely not!" Obi-wan yelled.

I turned to him, "The prophecy said this was going to happen. What is the point in denying it?"

"A point, she makes," Yoda said. "Deliberate, we will."

I nodded and, Obi-wan and I walked out. "I can't believe this!" he shouted.

"Calm down Obi-wan. We love each other, and we would die without each other," I said.

He looked at me, "You're too young to know what love is."

"And you do. Obi-wan you are a Jedi. I know for a fact you have never been in love. At least not as many times as I was, or thought I was." I said correcting myself.

Three hours passed, since they shut me out. "You may come in," Ki Adi Mundi said opening the door.

"Thank you," I stood in the middle of the floor not knowing the verdict. It felt like I was in court, and I was getting sentenced.

"Lady Master Jedi, we have decided on the matter that concerns you," Mace said. The door to the council chambers opened, and Anakin walked in.

"Annie!" I ran up to him, and kissed him.

Mace looked stern, "As I was saying our decision only consists of you two. The reason we have made our decision is because we saw this coming, and there is no use in stopping it now. Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Lady Jedi Master November Lee we have decided that you two shall be married a month from now."

I looked over at Anakin, and squealed with happiness. I hugged him tightly and he turned me around all princess- like. I was getting married to man I was sure would love me.

! A MONTH FROM THEN

I was waiting in a little room in the lake house of Naboo with Obi-wan and Padme. "I'm so nervous," I said ringing my hands.

"Don't be. I'm so happy for you," Padme said putting my hair in a ballerina bun, and then attaching my vale.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I had a long flowing dress with a corset top. It was sleeveless and fit my bodice perfectly. The train was long, and at the bottom it had black vines and roses winding up to the top, and spreading out as it did. My vale came down below my butt area.

"Here you go," Padme said handing me my bouquet. It was made of black and white roses. My make up was entrancing. The eye shadow was black and white, and wound out past the corners of my eyes. I had a type of lip-gloss substance on my lips that made them shiny.

"I still don't like the idea of you two getting married," Obi-wan said.

I looked over at him and smiled, "Oh Obi-wan! Are you feeling left out? But you get to be my brother in law."

"I do?" he asked. I shook my head. "Yes."

I laughed at him.

I was standing at the end of the aisle now. Obi-wan had his hand on my arm ready to give me away. The music started to play and everybody stood up. Obi-wan and I started to walk down the aisle. Padme already stood at the end waiting for me as a maid of honor. I then saw Anakin fully suited in his Jedi garb. He looked so handsome.

When we reached the end, Obi-wan gave me away, and I mouthed I love you to Anakin and he mouthed it back. We just stood there mesmerized in each other's gaze.

When it came time for the vows I had my own. "Anakin," I began. "I know that I couldn't live without you. There is a saying in my world and it goes her yes once said to you shall be yes forever more. It is the same thing for me. I will always love you. You were my prince charming rescuing me from the life I had before. You took a battered girl, and turned her into a loved woman. But if I was without you then that day and everyday following I could see my world crash down. You're in my very soul tormenting me. Now I know that falling in love is like having a bomb dropped on you, and love story like ours belongs in the pages of a novel. I wouldn't ask for a better partner in life but you."

"Rose, it is impossible for me to walk away because my world would fall to pieces, and the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it, and I did. I don't regret it for one second. I'll never let you go for as long as I live, and the truth is I've never fallen so hard. It hurts to breathe when I'm around you, and thinking of not being with you hurts me even more. I want to be your prince charming coming to your rescue, and I never really smiled until you came along. I know I will never be the same way I was before you loved me, you have changed my world, my life, and me forever. Thank you, Rose," he said.

The preacher finished, and we finally got to kiss. I felt him in me, and around me. He was apart of me, apart of my heart, and I didn't mind any part of it.

! A WEEK AFTER THE WEDDING

People say you live like your life. Before I came I was on open or closed life, so I was open to some but closed to others. Until I met Anakin. He opened me up all the way, and now I'm free from everything I was running from. I lived a life of slavery, but now I live a life of love and freedom. Now I know who I am. I am a lady jedi, and I am a wife of the chosen one. Now I know I am almost complete. All I need is what I know will kill me.

A/N: Beware of the sequel. Hop you enjoy.


End file.
